A Heart Beating Fast
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Love wasn't very common in the Hidden Stone Village, until two little kids had find each other. One is small and shy, the other loved art. But one day, he left. He put on a smile and disappeared. She was so upset, upset with him and herself. He left without e loved him,with all of her heart. But she didn't wan him to go, so she used her strength to battle her way to find him.
1. A Friendship Begins Then Ends

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was around noon when he had found her. She was all alone, crying. Her tears dripped silently into the river she hovered over. He walked behind her, quietly. The boy tapped her shoulder. She had white hair that touched the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were the color of the sea. Those tears kept streaming down her plump face. When I tapped on her shoulder, her face turned red and redder. I don't know why though.

"Are you alright?" The boy questioned.

She just shook her head and continued to cry. She pressed her small, thin hands against her face trying to wipe away her sorrow. The boy sat down beside her and looked into the river.

"My name's Deidara," Deidara smiled trying to start a conversation", What's yours?"

She wiped a few more tears away from her sorrowed face. "M-My name i-is," She tried speaking, but the pain and tears got in the way", Amber." She started to cry even more. She shoved her small head into her knees.

Deidara patted her back", What's wrong?"

"My parents had been taken away from me," She shivered with the incoming breeze", I haven't seen them for a year, today is the day I lost them." Her head went back into her knees, but she didn't cry. Deidara patted her back.

"Don't worry, I haven't seen my parents in a while," He started out across the mountainous terrain. Deidara remember his short time with his parents. He closed his eyes and laid back.

"Sometimes, I can't remember what my parents even looked like. I've tried to remember them, but I can't," He sighed staring at an upcoming storm", Do you remember what your parents looked like?" She shook her head, making her ivory-white hair swish with the wind.

"I'm sorry to hear that", Lighting crackled with every swish of wind", Shouldn't we be heading inside, don't you think?" Amber nodded and stood up. Deidara walked her to her house. "Good-Bye Deidara," Amber waved as Deidara walked away to his own house.

* * *

**A Couple of Years Later**

* * *

Deidara had reached the age of twelve, with Amber as age eleven. Deidara and Amber had become best of friends. You couldn't help but smile when they were around each other. Deidara and Amber would talk about ninja techniques or about how little you could remember about your parents. Still, day after day, Deidara and Amber got closer and closer before a day when Amber could no longer live.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

Deidara and Amber were sitting on a bench on a Summer evening. The sky was getting darker and clouds were coming closer. Deidara was quiet and Amber was getting worried.

"Deidara?" She questioned", Are you alright?" He shook his head. His blond hair waved with the wind. Amber tapped his arm. He slowly turned to face her. Deidara's face was as pale as snow. Tears were running down his face. His hands covered his face as his elbows balanced him on his knees.

Amber patted his back before asking again", What's wrong."

Deidara stared at her. "Good-Bye, Amber, forever," He cried", Please forgive me?"

Amber's heart had shattered. She had no one else, except Deidara. Her hands held her heart, but it slipped from her grasped and crashed to the floor. She gave Deidara a bear hug. Amber didn't want this to end. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to live her life with the man who truly understood her. Still, Amber cried on until the ran came.

Deidara had released himself from the bear hug and stood up facing away from Amber. I stood up with him. My eyes were watering as his were drying up. His shoulders shrugged down and he kept sighing. He turned around and smiled, waving as he did.

I reached my hand out to him", Will I ever see you again, Deidara?"

"When we met again, it will be on the battlefield. When we met we will have grown. We would've gotten stronger than we already are," Deidara smiled and walked closer to Amber", When we met, we won't leave without the other." His face was so close to her's. Then with a simple sound of thunder, their lips touched. Deidara's hand caressed Amber's cheek slightly. Amber wrapped her hands around his waist. Then with a wink of an eye, Deidara vanished forever.

Amber thought_', When we met again, you will be mine and mine only.' _ She cried one last tear before running after the man who had left_,__' When we met again, I will say _I love you_._

* * *

**I hoped you liked Chapter 1 of A Heart Beating Fast. It took me awhile. I almost forgot what my OC's name was. I had this story in mind for a while now. I tried to write a one-shot of Deidara and my OC together, but it failed epically. Well I really, really, REALLY hoped you liked it a lot. Don't forget to comment if something was bad/good/ or needs a bit of fixing. I want to know this stuff so I can make this story better. Again thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! Bye!**


	2. Why Deidara? Why?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_'This can't be true! Not now, not tonight, not ever,' _Amber thought_', I can't be alone, please don't leave me!'_

It started to rain, hard. Her long white hair had gotten stuck to her back. She started to run in his direction, jumping from tree to tree. Tears ran across her face like they did years ago. She hasn't cried since that day. He brought meaning and happiness her way. He loved and cared for her.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_Amber sat under a tree staring at he river. "I miss you, please forgive me," She clutched the dirt under her", Father, Mother, I've been selfish and careless. I have thrown my life away! Please forgive me!" The little child cried into the river below, where she once watched her parents drown._

_A boy tapped her shoulder. She turned around with tears in her dark green eyes. "Are you alright?" The blond boy asked._

_His hair was in a pony tail, while some of it covered one side of his head. Amber shook her head and began to cry more. Her hands were over her eyes and she cried. The boy sat beside Amber. He smiled and stared at the sky. _

"_I'm Deidara!" He cheerfully looked at her", What's yours?" She blushed and removed the rest of her tears away from her face. "M-My name is," She tried to speak", Amber."_

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

The wind cut her face as she jumped from tree to tree.

_'That was the same day I fell in love with him,' _Amber thought_', But why did he leave? Why didn't he tell me?' _

Amber looked around before, stopping at a thick birch tree.

_'Is it my fault he left?' _She shook her head_', Why would he do that? Is he running away from something? But what?' __There_ on the tree was a letter, from Deidara. It said:

* * *

_Dear Amber,_

_I guess this is it, for now. I have to go, it's my job. But I won't return, not for a long time. I know that you'll miss me, and I'll miss you; so I left you something. It's at your house. And Amber, don't worry, I'll be fine. That doesn't mean you can come and follow me. Believe me, I've already left the village. Amber, my love for you can't follow me, I've got no choice. I've lost a battle that will leave my pride torn to shreds. I can't bear to look you in the eye and tell you. Amber. I couldn't day this either, but, I love you. I've loved you since the beginning of our story. But I can't see you, not for a long time. I miss you. We'll met one day, but only on the battlefield. When times get tough, I want you to find me, because I will find you. Good-bye Amber, for now, but not forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Deidara_

* * *

"He loves me?" Amber asked herself", Then why didn't he stay here, with me?!"

Amber started to cry, almost as hard as the rain's pounding against her body. She clutched the wet letter in her hands. Her tears dripped to the ground. She yelled at the sky. She cursed and punch everything, until she could no longer use any of it. Amber walked back to the village, her heart torn, shattered, and burned.

Amber had finally reached her house. She sighed and clutched the door knob. Her other partner started to sneak up behind her.

"Hey Amber!" Rime growled", Where's Deidara?" His hands had crossed and he hand a nasty attitude.

He broke her. She started to cry. Amber turned around and stared at him, right into his eyes.

"What wrong and?" He asked. He stared at the letter Amber was holding", What's that?"

"Nothing!" Closing her eyes, she cried knowing that it hurt", It's nothing!" Rime closed his eyes.

"It's obvious that there's something wrong", Rime sighed, knowing he was breaking boundaries. Amber cried harder and turned around to face him. Rime was just a smirking his way around her. Amber hated him for that.

"Why are you so persistent?" Amber asked. Rime looked at her.

"Because I want to know what you know, idiot!" He yelled at her. Amber growled at him.

"Deidara's gone!" She yelled back", He left me, and he left the village!" Rime started to laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT HIM LEAVING!" She shouted so loud that people started to look.

"He finally left!" He smiled", I really hated him!"

Amber stood still, the wind and rain hit her body like a rock. She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Take it back!" She whispered.

"What?" Rime stopped laughing and stared at her.

Amber looked down at the ground, her fists were in a ball. "Take it back!" Amber said a little louder.

"Take what back?" He asked.

Amber growled. She hated his cocky attitude. She hated his spiky purple hair. She hated him so much. "TAKE EVERYTHING BACK!" Amber shouted landing several punches on him.

Rime was on the ground. His left leg was bleeding and he was unconscious. Suddenly, Amber felt a bit dizzy. She sneezed a couple of times. _'I think I'm getting sick, I better get inside,' _She turned around and went inside.

Amber looked at her bed. On it was a present. It was blue with a green ribbon, her favorite colors. She walked over to the present. Amber sat on the bed, then carefully opened the present.

It was a book, a book on different types of jutsu. But it was regular, it was hand-made. She opened the book to the first page. It said: Belongs to Deidara of the Hidden Stone Village. It was Deidara's!

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_It was a clear night. Amber and Deidara were practicing new a jutsu._

"_Hey! Watch this!" A twelve-year-old Deidara smiled._

_He had made a bird. The bird flew to a tree branch and exploded. "I love art," He stared at Amber. She stared at the burnt tree branch with awe. _

"_Wow!" She exclaimed._

"_Watch this!" She excitedly said._

_Small white feathers surrounded her body as she hovered off the ground. She grabbed Deidara's hand and they flew. They drifted and floated on the wind. Both were just a giggling._

_When Amber set Deidara on the ground, the feathers disappeared and she fell, but Deidara caught her. _

"_Thanks," She giggled as he set her down._

_They walked home together and almost every night, they would train together or just talk. A new love spread through both of their hearts._

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Amber sighed and looked through the pages. The book had all of his notes, thoughts, and jutsus in it. On the very last page was my flying jutsu. He tried to make it his own. He had everything that he needed to do the jutsu, except, he didn't have a thought to run away. When you use that jutsu, you have to think that it would help you run away from everything. I call it the 'Run Away Jutsu' because it's to help you run away.

At the bottom of the box was another letter. It said:

* * *

_Dear Amber,_

_I already miss you. I see you've read the letter on the birch tree. There is one more thing you need to see. Go look in your closet for a prize I had saved for you._

_Love,_

_Deidara_

* * *

Amber set the book, letter, and the box on the bed. She cautiously walked toward the closet. Amber gulped before slowly opening the closet. In a tiny box of blue and white, was a letter. It said:

* * *

_To: My most prized possession._

_From: Deidara_

* * *

Amber held up the box. She opened it. Amber gasped. It was the necklace her father gave her.

"But how!" She excited said", I lost this years ago!" Amber looked back into the box. Another letter said:

_You like. I found it one day, and I remembered when you told me about that necklace. It truly is a beautiful jewel, almost like yourself._

_Love,_

_Deidara_

He didn't leave. He's been here with me for years, and that's not going to disappear just because he left. Deidara, I'm happy to say...

"I'm in love with you!" Amber happily smiled.

She twirled around the room in her wet cloths. Amber smiled and put on the necklace. Thank you Deidara. I will see you again, even if we met on the battlefield. When I see you again, I'm going to slap you so hard that I'm going to reminded you who I am.

Amber cleared everything from her bed before settling down for an eternal slumber. _'Goodnight Deidara!' _Amber thought, smiling_', I love you!' _

* * *

**I really hope you like it. It took me forever. Trust me. Thank you **riri **and **narufan1 **for commenting on this. I really like the comments. There's more to this story than some prevented love. There's more to come. Again I hoped you liked this chapter, the last one, and I definitely hope you like the future chapters. Have a great day/night. Good-Bye!**


	3. Memories of Pain and Torture

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sky was dark and was pouring. Four men walked silently in a row. Three of them were wearing cloaks. One of the men looked like a shark, he carried a giant sword in wrappings. Another man had black hair and had coal-black eyes. He walked slowly and cautiously. A small man was in the back, he had red hair and walked like a puppet.

Then there was Deidara. He was in the middle of the black-haired man and the shark guy. His heart rate seemed to kill him. Deidara so wanted to go home. He felt like a prisoner, but he also felt free. Deidara was also tired and felt sick. The options sucked.

_'You can come willing or we can take you by force.'_

Yet Deidara tried to make some fun out of this.

_'I'll go with you guys on one condition,' _He had said_', In a ninja battle! If you win, I'll leave with you. If I win, you will leave this village forever!'_

The man with black hair beat him within minutes, yet no one else heard of this. Deidara had lost and left the village. But he had one more request before leaving. He wished to leave something very important with someone. The shark man didn't like where this was heading. The red-head didn't care at all. The black-haired man let Deidara to what ever he needed to do. Deidara smiled and ran off

It had been around twenty minutes since Deidara had left the cloaked men. Shark man was tempted to go after Deidara.

"He's taking a while!" He brutally said.

"Calm down Kisame, who knows what the boy is doing," The black-haired man sighed.

Kisame threw his hands in the air like a child. "But what if he ran off?!" Kisame yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" He had said", And I don't think that he ran off!"

Kisame looked at his partner. He was eyeing him. Kisame sighed", Whatever."

Deidara came back an hour later. It had started raining awhile ago. His head was down and he walked silently up the hill where the others were at.

"Finally!" Kisame sighed in relief", Let's go!"

And so they left. Deidara didn't speak for a while. Then he stopped. The others looked at him.

"What?" The red-head asked.

"Who are you people?!" Deidara asked. He wanted to know so badly.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki!" He said.

Deidara thought_', Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven swordsmen. I think the village said he was a rouge ninja.'_

"Sasori ," The red-head sighed.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi proclaimed.

_'Itachi Uchiha! That's was the man who killed his own clan! That's why he was able to defeat me!' _Deidara thought in shock.

"Were from the Akatsuki, a clan who only takes the best," Kisame exclaimed.

"Shall we leave, Deidara?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know me name!" Deidara asked in shock, again.

"Well we had to know a little about you if we're about to make you a member of the Akatsuki!" Kisame smirked.

"May we leave now?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded and they were off again. Deidara agreed that he was impressed by Itachi and Kisame. Both rouge ninjas. _'Wait, doesn't that mean that I'm a rogue ninja too?' _Deidara gulped_', I miss you Amber! Please stay strong, I'll see you later!'_

* * *

**Amber's P.o.v**

* * *

_I woke up to the sound of the creek. A waterfall sounded from afar. The sky was dark and stars glistened in the background. I sat up._

'Didn't I just go to bed?' _I asked myself._

_I stared at the creek. The water was a black like liquid. I stared across an open plain. Plants, destroyed and dead. I looked behind me. A forest, burned along with several bodies lying dead. Th__eir bodies were still smoking for the recent fire._

_I walked along the creek until the water reached a stop. A man with black angel-like __wings __floated above the waterfall. __He had short black hair and green eyes. One eye and both his thighs bleed. His shirt and chest, burned to a sickly brown. __I shivered in front of the angel. __He smirked at my shivering._

"_Why cower young one?" His words low, but full of surprise", Why so glum?"_

_He sounded like a brother, a brother I used to have._

"_Who are you?" I asked still shivering, but finding myself walking closer to him._

_He had laughed at me. "Foolish woman, I have no name for I am dead, and," The dead man said", I am your __Guardian Angel__!" My eyes wide in shock. Not because of him being dead, but he's my guardian. That's exactly what my brother had said to me._

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

_I hovered over his burned body. His breathing faint and slow. Both his legs were bleeding, his chest, burnt with red and purple, and his eye was bleeding uncontrollably. And it was all left for me to see._

"_Why did I let this happen?! Why didn't I stop you?!" I whispered, crying slightly. I shook the tears away", WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME!"_

"_A-Amber, I need to tell you something," His heart beat skipping two or three beats._

"_What?" I cried staring at his injuries._

_He smiled through all the pain", Amber, as you know I-I'm going to die soon."_

_I gasped", HOW COULD YOU THINK OF THAT!"_

_He smiled. "Amber, I will always be with you, dead or alive and I'm not going to live for long," He smiled stroking my long hair", I will always be with you as your Guardian Angel, dead or alive, I shall be there."_

"_Come on Blake, you're going to make it!" I cried onto his burnt chest._

_He shook his head and held my hand. His heart beating slowly, very slowly. "I'm not making it, not this time. I love you," Blake smiled and breathed his last breath", Good-Bye!" His eyes shut and I was left with pain._

_A single tear dripped onto my hand. I started to breathe heavily. I had just lost my parents, then a month later, I lose my brother. What could I have done? I started to shake Blake. His eyes closed with a smile._

"_Blake?" I said shaking him choking back tears._

"_Blake!" I shouted shaking him more._

"_BLAKE!" I shouted shaking him more forcefully. He was gone and I had no one. I was all alone. Once again, I felt like it was my fault. But it isn't._

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

_I stared at 'my' Guardian Angel. "Blake?" I questioned._

"_And who would that be my dear?" He smiled, his green eyes flowing into my blue ones._

_I smiled with glee and walked closer to the edge of the waterfall. "Blake! Your here, but how?" I smiled._

"_Who is this Blake, I have no name because I'm dead!" He yelled at me, but I still smiled._

"_You're Blake, my brother!" I cheered happily", I can't believe you're back!"_

_He stared at me, then smiled. "It's good you know who I am, but I don't know who I am," He sighed", But that's not my mission."_

_I blinked bewildered", What?"_

"_I'm suppose to teach to something very important. I left the Earth without completing that mission," Blake stared at me, seriousness in his voice", You must learn about the clan, the Willows."_

_I was completely confused. The Willows? A clan? Learn about what?" I asked him._

"_You are one of the Willows. You are Amber Willow, so you have a power that regular ninjas don't have," He explained", Willows have a secret. You think that all ninjas, even you have chakra. You're wrong! You have no chakra. You have power that's out of this world and the underworld."_

"_What?!" I asked completely confused as questions bobbed in my head._

"_You can go into a form that will give you all the power you would want. This form is called Death's Grave. You will completely be turned into a Willow, a full-fledged Willow," Blake explained", You get wings, a different hair color, claws, speed, strength, and intelligence. This will all help. You need to learn how to use Death's Grave."_

_I stared at him with awe", So your going to teach me?"_

_He shook his head slowly", In order to activate it, you must be in danger. How do you think I got this power?"_

"_Okay, so I have to wait?" I questioned._

_He shook his head and flew behind me. "You won't have to wait for long," He grinned evilly as I turned around._

"_What are you doing?" I asked getting scared._

"_Helping you reach the form," He smirked and pushed me off the waterfall._

"_B-BLAKE!" I screamed as I tried to grab him. Nothing worked, so I fell._

_The sky was black. I could no longer see the creek or the glistening stars or the shining moon. I couldn't see my brother and his evil grin._

'I bet he is looking around just waiting for me to die,' _I thought_', But what if this is a dream? What if its real life? Will I ever see this form? Will I ever see Deidara again?'

_That's when it hit me. If this isn't a dream and I die, I won't be able to see Deidara again! DEIDARA!_

"_Demon's Grave, Open," I said, nothing._

"_Demon's Grave, Open!" I shouted, still nothing._

"_DEMON'S GRAVE, OPEN!" I yelled so loudly, my throat rattled._

_A gush of black smog floated around my back. It started to thicken into black wings. My hair got longer and the tips turned into a deathly black. Gray claws sprawled out of my fingernails. My body went numb and my mind hurt. Knowledge and skills filled my mind. Generations of War went on inside my mind. Men, women, and children fought in the battle. Their skill seemed to flow into my veins._

* * *

**Visions in My Mind**

* * *

_Then Father, Mother, and Blake showed up. They turned into their form. It scared me away into Deidara. He looked like that little boy that I had met by the river. He was shivering and he was staring at me._

"_D-Deidara?" I had questioned._

"_YOUR A MONSTER!" He yelled running away._

* * *

**End of Visions in My Mind**

* * *

_I stared at myself. The claws were creepy and my hair was poking out in different directions. I couldn't really look at my eyes, but I bet they are terrifying. I started to cry as I reached the bottom. It hit m as Death itself. A spike was sticking out of my stomach, legs, and arms. I coughed out this black blood. But it didn't hurt. I just got up. I stared at myself. The wounds were healing. It was creeping me out, again._

_The wings took a mind of its own. It flew straight into the waterfall, then went up. I couldn't stop it, but I allowed it to happen. When I reached the top of the cliff, Blake was waiting for me._

"_So, woman, do you understand the power and the knowledge?" He questioned, obviously wanting to know that he was correct", Right?"_

_I shook my head. "I can't use it," I said shaking", It scares me, this form. It's evil, I fell like I need to kill something, and I hate it!"_

_Blake sighed and made me turn human again. I felt really tired. "I gave you the power, now you need to give me the necklace!" He laughed evilly. My eyes felt heavy as I dropped to my knees. I could hear my father's necklace clicking off my neck. The stars were gone and the sky turned a purple and pink. My eyes were closed as I fainted into a painful sleep._

* * *

**No One's P.o.v**

* * *

Amber woke up in the hospital the following morning. Her head pounding, her legs and arms were aching, while she felt like she was going to puke. Her hair was tangled and wet.

A doctor came in with some news. "Ms. Amber?" He asked.

Her eyes slowly opened, still lacking strength to even sit up correctly. "Yes," She coughed loudly.

"Why were you lingering by a waterfall?" The doctor asked.

"What? A waterfa-" She didn't even finish her question. She had started shivering uncontrollable, her eyes watering, and her hands were in fists.

"Ms. Amber?! What happened by that waterfall? How did you end up there?" He demanded. Amber started to cry, her knees blocking her face.

Suddenly a man with bright red hair walked in. He walked over to the doctor and whispered", I got this."

"You and your students," The doctor growled.

The red-head nodded and walked toward Amber's bed. "Amber."

"Go away!" She yelled crying.

"I know Deidara is gone, and something terrible happened to you at that waterfall," He said, his voice rough and raspy. Amber stopped trembling.

"My brother pushed me into the waterfall for some power," Amber proclaimed.

"But your brother died in battle?" The man asked.

"Kikako Sensei," Amber said", He was there, he pushed me off the waterfall, and I flew. I flew, Blake gave me some power and said that he was my Guardian Angel. He said that I'm from a clan called the Willows. I don't know if I should believe him or not. Tell me what to do Kikako Sensei, please?"

* * *

**And that's it for now. This chapter took for ever. Not like five hours forever, like four days forever. There were corrections I had to make. Spelling errors. Spacing issues. Paragraph issues. And trying to find a right place to write something. There will be more sometimes this week or next. But I think I need to lay off the typing, drawing, thinking of Anime, music, and moving my fingers for a while. I'm kind of getting attached AGAIN! Well, I really hoped you liked it. Have a great Day/Night whatever. Good-Bye!**


	4. A Dream of You and Me

**Disclaimer: I might do a couple of song chapter every once in a while. This song is called **World So Cold** by 12 Stones. Look it up. I do not own anyone from Naruto except Amber, Rime, and Kikako Sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Deidara sat in a blue room. It had a bed that was black with red and white clouds, a desk with a small chair, and a tall dresser. His floors were scattered all across the floor, clay touch the blue walls. He stared at a bird in frustration. The Akatsuki said to let everything go, this was his new life and it will end as his life. So they were basically saying he's going to stay a member forever, even after death. Deidara couldn't get her out of his clouded head. He felt like his exploding birds. Once someone said anything, he would explode into a million different pieces.

* * *

_~It starts with pain,  
Followed by hate,  
Fueled by the endless questions,  
No one can answer,  
A stain,  
Covers your heart,  
Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer._

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers,_  
_I don't believe that this world can't be saved,_  
_How did you get here and when did it start,_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart~_

* * *

A knock came from the door. Deidara jerked his head and said in a low raspy voice", Come in!"

A woman with blue hair walked in. Kisame had introduced her. He said her name was Konan. Deidara stared at her in annoyance. She just smiled at me while avoiding the papers on the floor.

"I can see your really busy, but Leader-sama said you have to be assigned to a partner," Konan announced", Please follow me." She walked out of the door.

Deidara groaned and slowly sat up from the chair. He casually walked out of his room. He followed Konan through a long hallway. A scream came from a room on the left, just beside Kisame's room. Konan lead me to a room with six men. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and three others.

One had a split skin tone, one black the other white. He seemed to battle himself. Another one looked like a mummy and seemed mean in a kind way. The other one had orange hair with a ton of piercings. Konan directed me to a comfy chair in front of all of them. They all stared at me, and I stared back, anger piercing at my throat.

The ginger spoke", Deidara, you'll be paired with Sasori." He stared at the ginger, then at Sasori.

"Anything else?" Deidara questioned. The ginger nodded. "Well?" Deidara asked", What is it?"

"You'll be going on a mission with Sasori tomorrow, so get ready," He said as Deidara sighed", Go pack up, you leave at 5:00 A.M."

Deidara nodded and got up. He put his hands behind his head and walked away. The fly trap followed him out. Deidara slowed down for the fly trap to catch up. "So... who are you?" He asked the fly trap once he caught up.

He stared at Deidara intently", Zetsu."

Deidara nodded", What about the others, who are they?"

"You already have met Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan. Am I right?" Zetsu asked as the two stopped walking. Deidara nodded. "Well this one in here is..." He said pointing to the room with the deathly screams", Is Hidan, he's Jashin, so it's not common to hear screams from this room. It's probably from his sacrifices."

Deidara gulped", Are their more?"

Zetsu nodded. "The oldest one in the Akatsuki is Kakuzu. He's the one that looked like a mummy back there", Zetsu said pointing to the other room", The orange haired one is Pein."

Deidara nodded mumbling while counting his fingers", Me, you, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori. That's nine, is that all?" Zetsu nodded and walked away. Deidara soon went to his room.

Papers were still cluttered around the room. All were painted in white, purple, blue, and tan. All were of her with clay birds around her, one exploding in the background. Her face was terrified and full of tears. Her fists were clenched up in balls. The birds swirled around her, grinning evilly. Deidara looked around the room. All of the pictures were painted exactly alike, all except one.

* * *

_~What kind of world do we live in,  
Where love is divided by hate,  
Losing control of our feelings,  
We all must be dreaming this life away,  
In a world so cold._

Are you sane? Where's the shame?  
A moment of time passes by,  
You cannot rewind,  
Who's to blame and where did it start,  
Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?~

* * *

It was of him and her. They were smiling and giggling, both blushing bright. But Deidara was wearing his cloak, and she was wearing her purple cloths. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, letting her laughter spread. They were by a river, the river in which they had met by. Deidara held the picture. He stared at it.

"If only it were the real thing, huh?" A voice said from the doorway. Deidara looked up from the picture, it was Konan. Deidara looked at it again, then back to Konan.

"Yeah. I know you said forget the past, but she's always there. I try to push her away, but I can't. First it was just a thought in my mind that I would see her again," Deidara said choking back tears, which he held on tight", Then! I'm painting her. And Now! I'm painting me and her! Konan, what do I do, tell me!"

"Tell me what to do Kikako Sensei, please?" Amber pleaded", Please?"

Kikako sighed", Well your not going to do anything in that condition!"

Amber groaned", But I'm fine, I just fainted."

Kikako smiled", Fine, fine. If you think your well enough, let's get out of this place."

Amber excited smiled and jumped out of the bed. "I'll be out in a few minutes, I'm going to change", Amber exclaimed. Kikako sighed and walked out of the room. Amber ran to the changing room. Her cloths were already cleaned and looked fresh. She hurriedly but on the fishnets, her purple belly shirt, purple skirt, and two strips of purple cloth that wrapped around the top of her arm.

"Wait!" She said", Where's my necklace?!" Then she remembered that Blake had taken it. Amber grimaced. She loved her brother, but when he was alive, he knew that Amber loved that necklace all too well. Why could he take it? Amber shook her head and ran out of the room.

Kikako Sensei was waiting for her outside of the hospital, with Rime.

* * *

_~Now I don't believe men are born to be killers,  
I don't believe this world can't be saved,  
How did you get here and when did it start,  
An innocent child with a thorn in his heart._

What kind of world do we live in,  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Losing control of our feeling,  
We're dreaming this life away~

* * *

Rime growled at Amber, both obviously wanting to kill each other. Kikako Sensei sighed.

"Calm down, no fighting. Not now!" Kikako demanded.

"Damn it!" Amber yelled", I so wanted to beat the shit out of him!"

Kikako rubbed his temples as the two bickered. "Shut up!" He shouted. Amber and Rime stared at each other. "Why... Why do I even put up with the two of you?" Kikako sighed staring at the two", You both need to calm down. Rime... just leave Amber alone, she just got out of the hospital. And Amber... I know it's hard trying to ignore the little runt but please play nice today. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Amber sighed and muttered", Little runt? That things out to get me!"

"But she started it!" Rime whined", Why can't we tussle around for a bit?!"

Kikako glared at him", Shut up Rime!"

"I'm going home!" Rime yelled throwing his hands in the air", You people don't make any sense!"

I stared at Kikako", What now?"

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked as Amber nodded", Then come on!" Amber giggled and walked with Kikako to a nearby restaurant.

"Bye Kikako Sensei, see you tomorrow," Amber waved as the two walked away.

* * *

_~What kind of world do we live in,  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Selling our souls for no reason,  
We all must be dreaming this life away,  
In a world so cold._

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape,_  
_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way,_  
_So how many times must you fall to your knees,_  
_Never, never, never, never, never do this again~_

* * *

Amber stared at the incoming clouds. _'Just like when he left,' _Amber thought_', Yet it still feels like he's here. Deidara, I'm going to slap you into yesterday. And for being so good, you'll get a good-bye kiss before you go. It's what you gave me before you left.'_

The rain came down in a rush. The big moon shined through even the darkest clouds. The stars guided the moon to several direction. Amber smiled, the sound of rain was like the chirping birds in the morning. So peaceful, so beautiful.

Amber looked around, not a single soul was in sight. The rain stopped and the air around seemed heavy. She started to walk faster, unaware of her surroundings. Yet, Amber got home safely. She slammed her door to her house just as she got inside. Her heart pounded like a drum against her rib cage. Her breathing had slowed down to a minimum. She sighed and tore off her purple clothing, and fishnets. Amber swiftly put on a nightgown before settling in her bed, for a warm and eternal slumber.

* * *

_~It starts with pain followed by hate,  
Now I don't believe men are born to be killers,  
And I don't believe this world can't be saved._

_What kind of world do we live in,_  
_Where love is divided by hate,_  
_Losing control of our feelings,_  
_We're dreaming this life away~_

* * *

Sasori was into Deidara's room. Deidara groaned and knew he was going on a mission. He got up and rubbed his eyes. His shirt was gone and only his shorts remained. Deidara yawned and stood, stretching as he did. "Morning~" He yawned changing into his cloak. His eyes drifted to the picture of Amber and Deidara.

Deidara smiled", Ready?" Sasori nodded while staring at that same picture.

"Who's she?" Sasori asked picking up the painted picture.

"Amber, a girl I know, or used to know," His head sagged a bit", I was kind of into her."

"This looks nothing like art! Why did you choose this type of style?" Sasori questioned picking up the picture of Amber and the exploding birds.

Deidara quickly grabbed the pictures from him. The one of Amber and Deidara ripped in between the two of them. Deidara threw them onto his bed. Sasori walked over to his desk. He picked up a clay model. Painted in several colors.

"Why did you use these colors. None of them look good together!" Sasori stated.

"Just shut up. That's Amber. It's what she looks like!" Deidara said getting defensive a small blush creeping on his face", L-Let's just go!" Sasori nodded, place the sculpture down, and walked behind Deidara.

"My art is still better than yours," Sasori said. "Whatever!" Deidara said as the two walked out of the Akatsuki base, off to Deidara's first mission as a Rogue Ninja.

The stars glistened above all of them. Dead bodies laid across they're feet. Men and a woman with black cloaks with red clouds stood in front of her. One of the cloaked men stepped forward. His eyes kind and energetic. The girl shivered by his touch.

"What do you want with me?" She had questioned.

The cloaked man smiled like he always had", I want the most prettiest thing in the world!"

"What would that be?" The girl asked as the man stepped closer, their faces only millimeters away.

"That would be my prize. The only thing that keeps me going and that's you. Amber!" The man smiled cupping her soft cheek. He pressed his warm lips against her lips. The only woman with a cloak smiled while crossing her arms under her boobs. The girl kissed back, only with more force.

* * *

_~What kind of world do we live in,  
Where love is divided by hate?  
Selling our souls for no reason,  
We all must be dreaming this life away,  
In a world so cold~_

* * *

She knew this was him. She knew he had come to take her away. She knew he loved her, and she loved him. Amber loved Deidara. The kissed died down. Amber hugged Deidara. She cuddled into his neck.

"Amber?" Deidara smiled looking at her.

She stared back", What?"

"Will you please stay with me?" Deidara asked", Forever?"

Amber smiled and said", Y-

A knock came from the door. Amber groaned. She was just about to make her dream come true, but then she wakes up. Amber opened the door to see none other than _Rime. _

Amber groaned", What do you want?"

Rime sighed and leaned against the door frame", Kikako Sensei needs to talk to us." His voice was low and scratchy. I stared outside. The sun wasn't even up.

"What time is it?" I asked as Rime shrugged.

"Let's go, you know how impatient he is," Rime said.

I sighed", Fine, you go ahead. I need to change."

"Whatever."

Amber closed the door and slowly got dressed. Amber changed into some blue booty shorts with a purple tank-top. She wore a black jacket. She put on black boots. Amber put her long white hair into a long pony tail. Finally she was ready. Amber marched out to hear what her Sensei had to say.

* * *

_~In a world so cold~_

* * *

**That's it for now. I really hoped you liked it. It took a while. I want to thanks to the three people who had commented, who ever you are. I really appreciate. Thanks for reading and I'll see you on the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
